Devana
by FlameofIsis
Summary: A story I wrote based on my character in World of Warcraft.


Author's Note- **Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile, everyone, school has been keeping me pretty busy and I've been dealing with a few other things. But, I wrote this one day and decided to post it. It is based on my toon in World of Warcraft: Devana. I gave her a background story and just wrote about her. I hope you all enjoy the story and, just in case, I'll say this: I don't own World of Warcraft, Blizzard does. Thank you.**

* * *

Named after the hunting deity of the same name, she grew up in the calming woods of Elwynn and was born in the small village of Northshire. She lost both of her parents at a young age due to a small gang of bandits. Taking her mother's bow, which was stained with both her parents' blood, she fled into the woods surrounding her. After a few weeks, she stumbled upon the town of Goldshire, exhausted and near death. The town's nurse did not even understand how such a young girl could survive in the woods for so long. The only possibly reason is that her mother was very skilled with the bow and that skill was passed on to her or perhaps the spirits of her parents were protecting her. Either way, she made a full recovery and was adopted by Alcor, the town's leatherworker.

By the time Devana was two decades old, she was a well trained archer and leatherworker. She had almost become one with the woods around her and loved everything about it. However, she realized, due to the war, it was difficult for her father to provide for her as well as himself. So, she decided to find work in Stormwind despite the fact that she will have to leave her beloved Elwynn Forest behind.

As she walked into the grand city, she found herself surprisingly calm and comfortable despite the large crowds and buildings. She had come to Stormwind many times with her father when he needed to buy or sell leather and other materials. This was the only large city, she thought, that she would feel comfortable with despite the fact that she would prefer the woods over a city.

The first place Devana visited was the city's hunter trainer. Thought she practically trained herself, she knew she had a lot to learn. The trainer was impressed with her skill, despite having no mentor. He taught her what she didn't already know, like taming a wild beast and making it a companion. Shortly afterward, she found work and started on her journey.

Devana traveled to many far away lands from Stranglethorn, Burning Steppes, the Plaguelands, and even to the distant realms of Outland. She leaned many ways of travel as well as the many open plains and forests throughout the lands. She battled many villains and creatures, some of which she tamed and made companions. She favored the large feline species like mountain lions, tigers and such.

Though she had tamed a good amount of creatures, some she had to let go because they were too difficult and ill-tempered to handle. She was warned this by her trainer trainer and expected this. "Sometimes," He had told her, "It will take awhile to attain a bond between hunter and companion. Also, the type of companion that is meant for the hunter can vary and it takes time to find that one as well."

When her skills were nearly at their peak, Devana decided to go back home to Goldshire. Alcor had taken an apprentice because he knew Devana could never be bound to the life of a leatherworker. The apprentice was a young man, a little older than Devana, rugged but handsome. She was immediately struck by his strong body, good mannerisms and gruff voice. His name was Storin and it didn't take long for the two to fall in love.

A year later, word had come to the kingdom that a new island had been discovered. The Alliance had an agreement with the inhabitants of the island (Pandarens, they were called) so that travelers could come and go as they please. From what Devana could pull together, the people of Pandaria were a peaceful people and she was anxious to go and explore this new world. However, she didn't want to leave Alcor or Storin but Storin convinced her otherwise. "That is your adventure, mine is right here in Goldshire." Smiling, she grabbed what provisions she needed and set off for Pandaria.

When Devana arrived, she was amazed at the sights she was seeing. It all looked bizarre but fascinating at the same time. Devana could hardly contain her joy. She explored all that she could, whether it was the towns or the woods surrounding it. She spent the next few months learning all that she could about this new place. She came across many strange things. Pandaria was a very mystical place, she came to realize. The creatures also seemed so mystical. When she came across a pack of rare tigers, she just had to tame one. It was a magnificent creature with white fur and lightly colored black stripes. She named her Siberia and it was this companion that she developed such an amazing bond in such a short amount of time. Siberia was, truly, that special companion her trainer told her about. They had many adventures together, exploring the mystical and mysterious land of Pandaria.

Finally, after long, hard training, Devana finally reached the peak of her skills as a hunter. After spending a little more time in Pandaria, she traveled back to Goldshire to tell her father and lover all about her adventures and travels.

Devana battled through many challenges to get where she is now. And, as she sat in the arms of her lover, she finally believed it was time to settle down and stop the adventures for awhile.

She just didn't know of the challenges she would face in the near future.

* * *

Author's Note- **So yes, you can see why I had to put the disclaimer. There were alot of references to places in wow. But, I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Please review!**


End file.
